1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operator control unit, in particular for operating a multimedia system in a motor vehicle, having an operator control element which can be rotated about an axis and displaced along this axis and can be latched in a position on this axis.
Such an operator control element is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,689.There, by rotating a rotary switch about an axis, a specific function is selected from a menu represented on a screen, and confirmed by pressing the switch. Inadvertent confirmation can be rescinded by pulling the switch. As a result of the confirmation, the unit is changed over into another menu in which a selection is possible in the same way.